


Who Knows?

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: It's hard sometimes.Are you on the right course?





	Who Knows?

It’s hard sometimes.

Questioning yourself, your actions.

Are you on the right course?

Who knows?

It’s hard sometimes.

Trying to find your path in life.

Are your feet leading you true?

Who knows?

It’s hard sometimes.

Hiding your weaknesses from the world.

Are you giving yourself away?

Who knows?

It’s hard sometimes.

Learning to be the best you can be.

Are you giving it your all?

Who knows?

It’s hard sometimes.

Forming a family of true friends.

Are you giving yourself to the right people?

Who knows?

It’s hard sometimes.

All you can do is keep trying.

Are you pushing yourself to the limit?

Who knows?

Do you know?

Who knows?


End file.
